Secrets
by And Thus- I Fangirled
Summary: Everyone has secrets, and everyone seems especially intersted in Yuki's. What's the poor boy to do when cornered by possibly rabis carrying fangirls? Sometimes it's better when the truth just comes out, than again... maybe not. Yaoi YukixKyo.


**Well, I had always wanted to write a Yuki/Kyo fic and for some random reason this popped into my head Oo I've never written Yuki/Kyo, in fact it's been a really long time since I've written a romance fic at all, so this might really really suck. Heh, so please be gentle in the reviews, no flames please. This is a yaoi fic so if that's not your thing than why did you click it in the first place?**

* * *

Kyo had to keep himself from completely exploding as he watched fan girls crowd around a very shocked and overwhelmed Yuki. He kept his head, enveloped in his arms, down on the desk trying to hide his flushed face and trying to keep the squeals and giggles from getting to him.

Yuki was only trying to have a pleasant conversation with Tohru when they all began crowding around him. All because that damn psychic decided to get sick today. The Yuki fan club decided this was their opportunity to get closer to Yuki and as a result it led to girls confessing to him more than usual and giggling maniacs to try and find out more about him.

"Yuki, what's your favorite food?"

"Well… ummm…"

"Yuki, are you going anywhere this summer?"

"I'm not su-"

"Yuki, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don-"

"KYAAAAAAAA" all the girls squealed and Kyo growled. However, it was funny to see the Prince so stressed out trying to keep up with all the questions. Poor Tohru though, she was being squished by all the girls that had made their way around Yuki.

"Come on Yuki, what's you're biggest darkest secret? Something you haven't told anyone before?" All the girls quieted and Yuki let about seven sweat drops fall. Kyo lifted his head and eyed Yuki, or really the backs of about five fan girls, but Yuki was in there somewhere.

"Well… I don't really, have any… secrets" Yuki mumbled.

"Just like a princess to be so dainty not to have any skeletons in her closet." Kakeru said cheerfully pushing through the girls. In return Yuki snatched his ear causing Kakeru to cry out in pain. "Ow… ow, grah I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Owwie, owwie, owwie."

Yuki didn't let go but his expression softened. "Is it time for the meeting already?" Yuki looked at the clock and stood up, still holding Kakeru by the ear. "Excuse me girls." He said and they all began to clear out. But as he was walking out the door he heard a girl speak.

"Come on, Yuki, you must have some secrets!" Yuki turned and let go of the vice president's ear.

"Yea Yun-Yun, come on we're all classmates here." He said patting Yuki on the back. "Besides would you really want to suffer the wrath of hundreds of fan girls?" Kakeru said a bit quieter.

"Ah well…"

"Well…?" One of the girls urged.

Kyo's head snapped up and stared at Yuki in the doorway, and Yuki looked over at him and they locked their eyes for about a millisecond. Tohru, who now stood by Kyo, seemed oblivious to this as she continued to watch Yuki, already thinking she knew his biggest secret and felt almost worried for him. Kyo, too, looked panicked as Yuki broke the gaze and sighed.

"I… uh, have a… a tattoo." Yuki said in the lowest of voices. Kyo's head banged against the table.

"EH?!"

"EH?!"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"WHAT IS IT?!"

"WHERE IS IT?!"

"WHEN'D YOU GET IT?!"

"Don't you have to be eighteen, Yun-Yun?" Kakeru asked menacingly. Kyo clutched his forehead as Tohru tried to ask what was wrong, yet the only other person who seemed to notice was Yuki. He pulled his eyes away from Kyo and stared at the sea of high school girls.

"It was… a little while ago, it was a stupid way to rebel against… against my parents. It's nothing big, just a few kanji on my upper arm. It's actually quite embarrassing, a part of me wishes I never got it." Yuki said blushing, still looking at the floor.

"Can we see it?!" an overly excited girl asked and Yuki sighed and pushed up his sleeve. Sure enough three small characters occupied his arm. Yuki avoided anyone's glance and Kyo leaned over the desk and tried to see through the girls to get a better look himself. Tohru tried to look herself but than looked over at Kyo and gave him an odd look as he really leaned over his desk to try and see. The girls just squealed again and Yuki quickly pulled down his sleeve.

"It's really, no big deal. Now if you will excuse me ladies I have to get going." Yuki said and walked out of the room, leaving a squealing mob behind him. Tohru and Kyo just looked at the door and than at each other, some amount of relief and confusion in both of their glances.

--

Yuki sighed an exhausted sigh as he entered his home. After school he even personally went to Hanajima's house, with Tohru of course, sending her nothing but "get-well-soon-or-I-will-die" vibes. But now, he was ready to relax knowing that Saki would be better by tomorrow, even though he would still have to deal with people asking him about his tattoo as news spread around the school like wild-fire.

He made his way upstairs, ready to do his homework, only when he slid his door opened he saw Kyo inside sitting against the bed, almost waiting for Yuki.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked and Kyo quickly stood up.

"I just wanted to talk," Kyo said walking over to the window, opening it, letting a warm summer breeze in.

"About…?"

"About this afternoon." He turned and faced Yuki with the most serious look on his face. "I learned something interesting about you today." Kyo mused. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"It was a stupid mistake that I wish I had never done, and now even more wish I hadn't told." Yuki scoffed closing the door behind him and putting his backpack on the desk in his room. Yuki turned around from his desk to find Kyo very close to him with his eyes slightly narrowed as he looked right into Yuki's eyes which had gone from shock to annoyance in about two seconds. "Why, what do _you_ think of it?" Yuki asked almost in a whisper as he felt Kyo's breath on his lips.

"That's the thing, today, I couldn't… I couldn't stop thinking about it, because you may not know it but… it's really…" Kyo pulled away from Yuki and dug his hands into his orange hair as if he were going insane and began to walk over to the other side of the room.

"Really what? Stupid? Reckless?"

"Sexy." Yuki's eyes widened as Kyo grabbed Yuki from behind his head and kissed him hard on the lips. Yuki's eyes were filled with pure shock for a second but quickly shut, responding to the kiss with just as much force and passion as he wrapped his arms around Kyo's waist pulling him closer as Kyo's hands wandered up his arms, rubbing the skin under his sleeves, letting a hand rest on the tattooed arm.

Kyo's hands buried in Yuki's hair as Yuki began to kiss Kyo's neck, occasionally biting down causing Kyo to bite his lip to keep himself from gasping.

"I was… worried today." Kyo said in a gasp as Yuki bit down on his neck. Yuki paused and looked up at Kyo.

"And why was that?" Yuki asked.

"For a second, I thought you were going to tell them about… about us." Yuki smirked and pulled Kyo into a gentle kiss.

"Not until we're ready." Yuki said breaking away and resting his forehead on Kyo's. Kyo smiled and began to walk out of the room.

"Kyo?" Yuki called as Kyo was about to open the door. He turned and looked at an amused Yuki.

"Do you really think it's sexy?" Kyo smirked a bit before leaving the room.


End file.
